


[Podfic] Traveling Companions

by sophinisba



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: saellys's story read aloud:“What about me?” says Jyn. She stands in their path.What about you? Bodhi wants to snap. One victory, one medal, and she thinks they’re all... what? They’re all something, but damned if Bodhi has been able to figure out what it is. When he tries, all he can see is the way Jyn and Cassian looked at each other as the shuttle ascended from the Citadel Tower. Like whatever happened down there, they found something new inside each other, and there weren’t any words for it.It burns.





	[Podfic] Traveling Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Traveling Companions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185951) by [saellys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/saellys). 



` | 

## Download and streaming

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Rogue%20One/Traveling%20Companions.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 23:37 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
